The Muppets: Treasure Island A Mist in Time
by Smauglocked
Summary: This is the tale of of a girl named Lizzy Lockhart, who stumbles upon her favorite children's movie, The Muppets: Treasure Island. Little does she know of her true identity. (sorry for the really terrible summary, this is explained in more detail in the story.)


**The Muppets: Treasure Island ~ a mist in time **

**OC: Elisabeth 'Lizzy' Lockhart**

**Age: 19**

**Hair colour: Dark Brown **

**Eye Colour: green with blue specks (looks like sea green) **

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

_'I was Flint's first mate that voyage. Three days east of Tortola in the Caribee' _There stood at the bow of the ship was Captain Flint himself, dressed in the finest pirate clothing standing proud and dignified while watching his crew work for the gold they have earned. Walking beside him is a young woman, who has dark brown hair which shines in the Caribbean sun like newly-polished wood, her sea green eyes which sparkle with excitement and kindness. The girl was Elisabeth Flint, the daughter of Captain Flint; when she was just 10 years old both she and her father witnessed her mother being killed and taken away by Davy Jones, the monstrous captain of The Flying Dutchman. Before her mother had died she told Flint to "protect our daughter at any cost, make sure she does not share the same fate as me." Captain Flint told his dying wife that he would do everything in his power to protect their only daughter.

After 9 years after his wife's death he had kept to his word, here standing beside him was his own little girl who had just turned 19 years old, he turned to his daughter embraced her and said "you look like a vision of your mother, she would be proud of the woman you have become." When he looked at his daughter she was dressed in a cream shirt with puffed long sleeves, a red and gold sash which was tied around her waist and a pair of black breaches which where tailored just for her. She looked up to her father and said "I know father you tell me that every day, oh, I can't wait to see the island which you have found." He looked at his daughter and said "you will love it, I cannot say anymore as it is a surprise." When her father said that, she lowered her head and pouted slightly and said "I know I'll wait for 3 more days." Flint laughed and sent his daughter to work with his first mate, Billy Bones, Billy had always looked after his daughter as his own, ever since that day after his wife's death, Billy's fatherly instincts really showed. Captain Flint laughed as his daughter dodged a bit too far and fell over James, one of his most trusted crew members and Elisabeth's betrothed.

Elisabeth stood up quickly and turned to apologise to the person she had knocked over, when she heard a familiar laugh she looked up to see her James laughing at her, she hit his arm playfully and said "Hey, you where in my fighting path James, I didn't fall." James looked at her with a playfully twinkle in his dark brown eyes and said while pulling out his sword "well I am sorry my fair wench, but I disagree." When he said 'Fair wench' Elisabeth was already in an en guard stance as she knew he was teasing her with one of his nicknames for her. "I disagree also, my jolly sailor bold." James too stood in an en guard stance and waited for his Lizzy to make the first move. Lizzy lunged forward towards James chest, he was quick enough to see her move and blocked the attack of her sword and pushed it aside. He then lunged for Lizzy's stomach; she dodged to quickly causing her to fall and the sword to move out of her hands.

Every crew member laughed except for one, Long John Silver winced when he saw her fall and moved forward only to be stopped by Captain Flint, Flint looked at Long John with anger in his eyes and said to him "Don't take another step closer John, or it will be the last one you take." Long John looked at Captain Flint then to Elisabeth being helped up by James laughing; James then took her by her waist and kissed her. John lowered his head in shame and then looked back to Flint and said "Aye, Aye Captain, I will tend to my own duties." Flint then nodded his head and made his way to his daughter and her sailor and hugged them both, as John was tying off a rope he looked at the happy group and said to himself with an evil smile on his face "It won't be long until she will be mine Captain, mark my words she be looking for me after you are gone." He laughed manically and continued with his work.

_'Flint knew an Island. Silver and blood was his trademark. He'd leave both behind him that day.'_

Once they arrived at Treasure Island, Captain Flint once again took his post at the bow of the ship beside the wheel; the crew of the ship stood still and looked towards their captain and awaited his words. Elisabeth walked towards Billy and stood beside him, when Captain Flint saw that his crew was ready he announced "We have arrived at the island I have been searching for all my pirating years, Treasure Island. This is where our most treasured booty will be buried. As you all know I have already chosen the crew members to join me on the island to look for a perfect burial site; so all hands on deck." After Flint had finished his speech, he turned to Billy Bones and his daughter and said to them in a hush voice "I have chosen you two to look after the rest of the crew on board, I know Elisabeth I said to you that I would take you; but this is an important task I must do alone with the chosen crew. I will return shortly." He smiled at then both and turned to board the ship with the crew along with the chest, Elisabeth made her way to the starboard side of the ship. She waved to both her father and her fiancée as they sailed for the island. Billy then walked up beside her and said "They will be safe lass, now how about making a well deserved meal for when they return."

Elisabeth smiled and followed Billy to the stern of the ship to the kitchens, when they entered the kitchens Long John was waiting for them, he stepped out of the shadows causing Elisabeth to gasp in shock and then shouted at John saying "Silver, you gave me a fright I didn't know you where on kitchen duty, I thought it was One-Eyed Pike." John took a step towards her the best he could with one leg, looked down at her and smiled while saying "One-eyed Pike wished to swap duties with me today so I could work with you while your father is on the island," He then looked at Billy and said to him "It's alright Billy, I'll make sure nothing happens to our captain's beloved daughter." Billy then looked at Elisabeth, she nodded to Bill and said "It's alright Billy, Long John will ensure that I will be safe." Billy looked back at John then turned to walk back on deck, he then turned to face Elisabeth and smiled warmly at her and walked beside her and said "You have grown into a fine woman, Lizzy, a fine woman indeed your father must be proud of you." Elisabeth started to feel uncomfortable under Sliver's lustful stare, so she moved away from him and said as she was going into the kitchen "should we get on with the meal before they return? You know what my father is like when he is hungry."

**Authors's notes: Hello everyone, this is mariangisborne. I have created this new account due to having a problem with my old email address. So I thought the easy way would be to create a new account. Please like this story, I wrote this straight of my head and I am quite proud of it, Feel free to save it as a fave and send me a comment about it. **

**Next chapter will be up soon. xxxx**


End file.
